Friends
by snapebatch
Summary: No, no eran amigos, pero eso es bueno.


**_Es un OS basado en la canción de Ed Sheeran, espero que les guste._**

 ** _Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Todos sus derechos a sus respectivos autores._**

 _Summary : _No, no eran amigos, pero eso es bueno.

 _We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._

Respiran agitados, hombro con hombro, cada uno apoyado contra la pared. Unas palabras, unas risas.

Sherlock Holmes tiene a un nuevo doctor, y a un primer amigo, quien más que detestar sus habilidades como el resto de personas (John Watson nunca será como el resto), las alaba. Ignora el cosquilleo en su estómago y pecho, lo descarta de su cerebro. No lo había sentido antes, no le interesa analizarlo ahora, no cuando por fin tiene lo que necesita para completar el caso y un nuevo compañero de aventuras.

Si alguna vez le preguntan a John Watson si sintió algo por su nuevo compañero de piso esa noche, lo negará rotundamente. No es su área. Ni el de él.

(Lástima.)

 _We just try to keep those secrets in a lie_

-No soy gay, Sherlock...

Suspira. Sus manos en su ondulado cabello, sus piernas sosteniendo el peso de su _amigo_. Sherlock ríe sobre él, dejando suaves besos en todo su cuello.

-Claro.

 _And if they find out, will it all go wrong? And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._

-Moriarty.

-¿Quién es?

-No tengo idea.

Mycroft los mira a ambos desde la distancia. Más seguridad sobre Sherlock, sobre el doctor. Un secreto más. No tiene que enterarse.

(Lo hará de todas formas.)

Oh, querido hermano... Te he hablado tantas veces sobre el peligro de los sentimientos. ¿Acaso has escuchado?

 _So I could take the back road..._

-Saldré esta noche.

-Hm.

-Con Sarah, del trabajo.

 _...but your eyes will lead me straight back home._

-Has vuelto temprano. ¿Mala cita, supongo? Aburrido, predecible.

(Ignora que su cita era predeciblemente un fracaso)

-Tal vez. Era un poco aburrida. Le faltaba ése no sé qué.

 _And if you know me like I know you,_

 _you should love me, you should know._

John le sonríe, un buenos días no correspondido (normal). Sherlock lo observa un segundo, oculta una pequeña sonrisa. Escucha a John tecleando, _el blog_ , piensa. John es un buen escritor.

Hace de un caso una historia sentimental, pero así es John.

(A veces cree que realmente son así de sentimentales.)

John lo ve (no observa, no tan temprano) unos segundos antes de retomar su escritura. ¿Tendrá el mismo éxito que _Estudio en rosa_? Posiblemente, seguro que más. Una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras escribe, la misma se encuentra en el rostro de Sherlock.

Le encanta el aroma a té, galletas y John que hay en el aire.

Es una buena mañana.

Sherlock sabe que John también lo cree así.

 _Friends just sleep in another bed..._

-¿Sherl...? ¿Qué pasa?

A su lado, Sherlock lo observa.

(¿Alguna vez ha dejado de hacerlo?)

-Pesadillas, John.

-¿Tienes pesadillas?

-No, tú sí. Hace unas noches estabas gritando y cuando me acosté a tu lado, te tranquilizó. Si duermo contigo, soy una presencia constante, no tendrás más pesadillas y dormirás mejor. No puedo ir por ahí con un doctor que parece muerto en vida. No aún, supongo.

Ambos (Sherlock también) duermen esa noche (y las siguientes), muy tranquilos y juntos.

Sin pesadillas ni espacios.

 _...and friends don't treat me like you do._

Sherlock siente su presencia detrás de él, sin hacer ruido, tratando de no interrumpir, apreciando cada nota que sale de su violín.

La música no es precisamente lo que John adora, pero Sherlock sabe que a él le encanta escucharlo tocar.

Sherlock toca de sus mejores piezas para John.

John las aprecia en silencio; a veces con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando, y otras viéndolo a él, viendo como se deja llevar por la música, viendo sus hipnotizantes dedos moverse con maestría sobre las cuerdas.

A veces se ven a los ojos, sin decirse nada, dejando que la música lo diga todo.

 _Well I know that there's a limit to everything..._

-John...

-No Sherlock. No podemos.

-Sí podemos, no quieres.

-Quiero, Sherlock. Claro quiero, pero no puedo.

-Demuestra que quieres. Nada cambiará. Sólo esta noche.

-Es un límite que no voy a romper, y que tú tampoco quieres que rompa, lo sé.

-Necesito que lo rompas.

-Necesitas un caso.

 _...but my friends won't love me like you._

Suspiros, choque de dientes, piel sudada. ¿Suya, de John? Muchos sentimientos, muchas emociones. Van demasiado rápido.

John sonríe, Sherlock está tratando de analizarlo, no puede. Mueve lentamente un dedo, toca un punto y en los ojos de Sherlock hay estrellas.

Otra vez.

John sonríe un poco más, lo besa lentamente. Terminaron un largo caso y se merecen ese descanso. Sherlock se remueve, quiere que se apresure. Niega con la cabeza, tienen toda la noche.

Quiere que Sherlock lo sienta, sin la necesidad de palabras.

(Sherlock lo hace, con el té, en la mañana siguiente. Sonríe hacia John.)

 _We're not friends, we could be anything._

-Saldremos esta noche.

-No puedo Sherlock, saldré a cenar.

-A eso me refería.

-Hablo de una cita. Espero que no hables tú de eso.

-¿Sarah, otra vez?

-No. Se llama...

-Aburrido. Sería más entretenido conmigo, lo sabes.

-Sí, lo sé.

 _If we try to keep those secrets safe..._

-Señora Hudson, no la escuchamos subir.

-No te preocupes John. Entiendo que estén ocupados. Los chicos de la señora Turner...

-Señora Hudson, Sherlock y yo no estamos juntos, por milésima vez.

 _...no one will find out if it all went wrong._

-No podemos hacer esto, Sherlock. Lo sabes, y lo siento mucho.

Sherlock lo mira, un vacío sospechoso dentro de él, dolor en su pecho. ¿Esto es tener el corazón roto? Curioso.

(Doloroso. ¿Amor no correspondido? No, amor correspondido, muy peligroso para la vida de ambos.)

(Amenazante.)

-Entiendo.

(No quiere hacerlo, mas lo hace.)

 _They'll never know what we've been through._

-Casi mueres hoy, John.

-Lo sé. Ya he pasado por esto antes, no te preocupes. Soy un soldado.

-Casi mueres delante mío, por mí.

Sus voces eran un susurro en la fría noche de Londres. Sus alientos se mezclaban, mirándose fijamente a los ojos en la gran cama de Sherlock.

(Amenazante, peligroso.)

-No ha sido tu culpa, el hombre está loco.

-Casi te pierdo...

 _But then again, if we're not friends..._

-Dos años, Sherlock. Dos malditos años.

(Te tenía superar, se supone que estabas muerto.)

Lo sabe. Está enojado, traicionado, aliviado, feliz.

John Watson es una caja de emociones. Sherlock quiere sonreír, mas no puede.

Hay una caja pequeña en su bolsillo, al igual que la que tenía Sherlock en su momento.

 _...someone else might love you too._

-Ella es... Ha cambiado mi vida. Estuvo ahí dándome todo el apoyo que necesitaba. No puedo simplemente dejarla. La quiero.

Sherlock lo entiende.

(Desde que John Watson está en su vida, hay cosas que no quiere entender.)

-Quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas, Sherlock. Eres mi mejor amigo.

 _And then again, if we're not friends..._

-Ha terminado conmigo.

-Lo siento.

-No lo haces, Sherlock. Maldición.

-No... No lo hago.

 _... there'd be nothing I could do, and that's why friends should sleep in other beds._

Sus piernas enredadas, sus manos por el cuerpo del otro.

 _Necesidad. Necesidad. Necesidad._

-Ha pasado tanto... John...

-Cállate, Sherlock. No digas nada.

Sherlock quiere contradecirle, ha pasado sin decirle nada dos años, y luego siete meses. Sherlock quiere gritarle muchas cosas.

No lo hace, solo grita cosas sinsentido. John está sobre él, sonriendo, divertido, extasiado.

 _And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do._

-Buenos días.

Un beso en sus labios. Sherlock abre los ojos. John se encuentra a su lado, en bata, recién salido de la ducha. Se mueve un poco y tiene nuevamente a John frente a él, quien lo mira confundido.

Lo agarra de la cintura (supone que así debe ser, John lo hace así) y lo besa, lentamente.

(Tienen toda la vida, espera.)

-Buenos días.

 _And I know that there's a limit to everything._

-Sherlock, ¿qué somos?

-No creo que amigos, John.

 _But my friends won't love me like you._

-No, no somos amigos, Sherlock. El problema es que sí tenemos una relación, solo que no está definida, ¿no crees?

-¿Necesitas que sea definida?

-Dormiría más tranquilo por las noches, si quieres la verdad.

 _Oh, my friends will never love me like you._

-Entonces, te amo.

John lo mira.

(¿Dijo algo mal? No. John sonríe.)

-Sigue sin definir nada, pero lo acepto.

Sherlock rueda los ojos.

John sonríe, y le pasa una taza de té.


End file.
